All Quiet
by smut-smut
Summary: Quiet had been trained for everything, or so she thought. (Contains heavy lemons, some torture, and rape)


**AUTHORS NOTE**

The great thing about fantasy is that anything can happen, and it's fake! Rape and torture are horrible things, but fantasy can give us levity from the real world and let us explore things. But it's just that: fantasy, not reality.

Also I've never played the Metal Gear games, so I may get some stuff wrong!

* * *

 **Afghanistan, 1984**

I wake up feeling terrible.

I try to use my senses to gather where I am, but they fail me. I feel as if I've been sleeping for days.

The first thing I can feel is the cold metal floor I'm lying on. It gives me a chill down to my bones. I can hear nothing, just an overwhelming silence.

I eventually manage to open my eyes just barely.

I am in a prison cell. Outside of the cell there are thick walls, impossible to escape from and soundproof. There is nothing else, just silence and walls. They didn't underestimate me, that much is certain.

I am wearing my usual clothes. Good. They might not know about my condition...

My memory is still hazy, but I remember being on a mission in Afghanistan. I must have been knocked out and brought here.

This is all I can gather right now. I'll have to get their attention to gain anymore clues. Escape is the only goal.

I've been trained for everything. I've been captured before. So why am I afraid?

I sit up abruptly and the guard stares. He says something.

I wait.

A short stocky man approaches the cell at a reasonable distance.

"I won't waste my time here... as I'm sure you've had plenty of endurance training, so let's get right to business," he speaks in Russian. "You've been trying to destroy Sahelanthropus. Why?" he asks plainly.

I stay quiet.

He knows everything... this is bad. I'll ha...

I'm spasming on the ground now. I was hit with something, electricity I think. My body can't handle it, but my mind can.

"See. The training probably prepared you for that. That's why I'll double the volts." I hear from the ground. He won't even ask again.

Another shock. This one really stings. You can only prepare for so much pain. I'm foaming at the mouth now, shaking violently on the floor, and I can't see anymore.

"Now we can double that..."

I prepare for the shock, but it never comes. Instead, the man makes an annoyed moan. "This will just waste my time. You'll never confess, you'll just die."

I hear him go up to the door. He speaks in French this time. He thinks I only know Russian.

"Bring me the aphrodisiac."

"Sir, that's highly experimental..."

"Do you want to rape her or not?"

"Let me go get it!"

I feel my stomach turn. I've been tortured before, but never... My mind begins to race, trying to think of some way out. Anything. My eyesight returns slowly and I look around in a panic. The door opens and a scrawny man hands the torturer a box.

"Why this sir? Won't she enjoy it?"

"Psychological torture. She'll be at war with herself."

"Meanwhile we get to have a good time."

He nods with a smile and takes out a large needle. He approaches the cell and I try to move, but my body is still in shock. "It's alright, my sweet." he says, again speaking Russian, as he injects me. The needle stings, but the idea of what it'll do really hurts.

* * *

It's the middle of the night now. No one has spoken to me since earlier. I've thought and thought, but there is no way out. Not yet.

I thought maybe the aphrodisiac failed, but I'm starting to feel it, overwhelmingly.

I've felt aroused before... this is even more than that. My mind and body are losing their edge, instead of thinking of a way out, I just keep thinking sexual thoughts.

I have to make the tingling stop.

I try to maneuver my legs between the cell bars so I can rub against them, but they're too thin. I feel incredibly embarrassed, someone might see me, but I need pleasure.

I eventually find a big enough gap, squeezing my leg through hurts, but my vagina finally makes contact with the bar.

I rub against it vigorously. What I would usually barely feel is instead incredibly satisfying. I try to speed up, but my legs can't keep up with me.

I pass out from exhaustion, pain, and stimuli overload.

* * *

"Subject Name: Quiet," he spoke into his iDroid, "We found her killing our men, and it took five of us to subdue her. We lost a few in the process. The boss has injected her with the experimental drug that enhances libido. We'll be monitoring her all night via camera. We hope the drug's effect will make the subject lose her cognitive functioning skills and she'll tell us about the Metal Gear. She is currently sleeping," he pauses the recording. "I'm just rambling now." he said, staring at Quiet sleep on the monitor. "Well it's my audio journal, I might as well say it all."He presses play.

"I find myself aroused by the subject. I haven't seen a female in a while, but she is something else. It's driving me crazy. I'm hoping the drug works wonders, and she'll beg me to fuck her. Now I just have to wait," he felt himself getting an erection just from watching her sleep.

"She has black hair put up in a ponytail. It's messy from the torture, but it looks even better that way. She is fairly tall, lying down she is almost as long as the cell. The main draw is her outfit, it's like a stripper's, she has a black bra and panties on, they are tight as hell, barely hiding her womanhood. She's also got ripped black stockings and camo boots. Her face is fairly average, but I think it makes her all the more alluring," he was breathing heavily now, "She's the perfect blend of thin and muscle. She's just barely got abs, and I want to grab them while I-"

"Wait, she's moving... she's..." he paused the recording. He couldn't wait until morning, and she was about to give him the perfect opportunity to get off. He looked around the control room and made sure it was empty. His boss and the two lugheads had left. He pulled down he pants, spit in his hand and began to masturbate with Quiet.

Although she didn't know it.

* * *

I wake up to a bucket of cold water in the face.

Before I can think a hand grabs me by the neck and dunks my head into more water.

Two men hold me down.

They release. I'm struggling for air and I sound like an animal.

"Hello again darling. I'm feeling nice, so I'll let you choose... rape or torture?" My torturer speaks from the other side of the room.

I want to say: "What's the difference?" But my body hurts and my vagina is throbbing. I need some kind of contact. Any kind. I can't bear it anymore.

My disease prevents me from speaking in English. They'd die and I'd have no way out of here. And no contact.

"Rape, rape! Please..." I answer in Russian, still with a soaking wet face.

My eyes clear and I see four men surrounding the cell. The little, ugly man who injected me. The thin man with long blonde hair that helped him. And the two men who dunked my head in water, both large bodybuilder types, one black and one white.

My first thought is of how big their penises are. Not fear, not terror, just lust. I hate myself for it.

The four of them crowd around the door, the thin one struggles with the key. They look eager to rape me. Repulsive. Or, at least it should be.

"Is she smiling? You excited baby?" the large white one asks. I scowl at him.

Finally they enter one at a time and close the door behind them. I try to think of a way out, but I keep staring at their crotches.

"Alright sweetheart, where do you want it?" the large black man asks me.

"M-my vagina..."

"You hear that men? She's proper. Let's use her mouth first." the torturer tells them.

The large men drag me from the corner of the cell into the center and handcuff me. "On your knees," I obey immediately. They all surround me. I can smell their manhood already and I want to feel it. Ugh. I somehow manage to look disgusted at them.

The torturer gets the wet hair out of my face, and the contact sends shivers down my spine. He put it back in a ponytail for me and it almost feels romantic.

Until they begin. The thin one is the most eager, he rips off my bra and immediately starts to molest me. It is overwhelming. He leans down and caresses my breasts rapidly. He weighs them in his hands, bouncing them up and down. He barely tickles my nipples and they get hard instantly.

"Oh Quiet, your tits are incredible." he moaned to me.

During this the two large ones pull down the pants, and the torturer puts a finger in my mouth. I immediately suck on it while I stare at their dicks.

I feel my pussy throbbing during all of this. I try to remain stoic but I begin waver. My breathing gets heavy.

"Oh? Giving in already? I told you boys, this is how you get information." he said in Russian.

The black one gets closer and puts his cock on my face. He hits it against my cheek. He rubs it on my lips until I can't take it any longer. I open my mouth and start sucking for him. Fast and sloppy. If I'm giving in, I'm going the whole nine yards.

"S-shit," he manages to say.

The others undress and approach as well. The skinny man masturbates intensely to the sight. The other large one rests his dick on my shoulder, waiting his turn. I'm like a toy to them, and I like that. The torturer holds his dick up next to the one I'm sucking.

I'm in a torture chamber but I'm feeling ecstasy. All around me are cocks and I want them all. In all my holes, rubbing against my skin, all four of them. I can't keep up with myself. Yet simultaneously I feel incredible shame. I hate these men no matter how good this feels. I will get revenge.

But not now. So I lose myself in the lust.

I suck on just the tip, then I deepthroat it as far as I can, but I'm inexperienced. I never used to enjoy blowjobs. I wonder if he notices I don't even need to stop to breathe. I keep sucking as fast as I can, and he looks like he's enjoying himself.

I withdraw my mouth from the big guy finally. I notice the torturer's tiny penis waiting for me. I feel glad that he's got a tiny dick, yet I want to suck it. I lick it all over, and stick it all in my mouth. I reach the shaft and feel his pubic hair on my nose. The disgust does nothing but turn me on more.

I break the handcuffs and they looked panicked. But instead of trying to escape, I tap the large white man and he holds his dick out, I begin to jerk him off quickly. I use the other hand to jerk off the skinny man. His dick is also thin, but fun to play with and long. Not as long as the two bodybuilder types though.

I've been staring at their dicks but I want to turn them on more. I look up as I work, staring the torturer in the eyes as I feel his tiny dick cum inside me.

"I-incredible... you whore." he tries to do his job, but he's overwhelmed by me. I swallow and turn my attention to the other three. I suck one for a second, then the other, then the other. Each sucking motion makes a loud noise. I'm driving them wild, their moans grow louder.

I give myself a new task. Suck the two big guys off. I can't help but say my goal.

"You two think you can fit those monsters inside me at once?" I say seductively, in Russian.

"Yeah, if you can take 'em," one answers. I smile.

I open my mouth wide, still tasting cum, and they both squeeze. Finally they manage to fit the tips in, and I move my tongue around fast, driving them crazy. I withdraw again. They are all near orgasm now.

"Cum for me, boys." I request.

They comply. First the torturer cums again getting it in my still-wet hair. Then the big white guy cums, it lands on my cheek and on my open lips. The black one cums and shoots it onto my tits. I grab them and play with them. The thin one grabs my head and makes me suck while he cums down my throat.

"God, you're perfect," he said as he came.

I feel dizzy as I withdraw, all I taste and smell is cum. It makes my pussy go crazy. I rub my face, and suck the rest of the jizz off my fingers.

"Goddamn, she's crazy." one of them says as I smile up at them.

"Let's leave for now boys. That'll drive her wilder, and that's what we need. We can fuck her later." the torturer tells them.

The thin one says nothing, but looks annoyed.

They can't leave.

"Wait, you have to fuck me! I'll tell you everything... Skull Face sent me here! I'll give you anything..." The torturer grew an ugly smile. "Hah, I told you boys it would work." "Let's go tell HQ," the big white one said, putting his pants back on.

"No!" I yell in English. I hold my throat, realizing what I've done, but it's too late.

* * *

Cliffhanger ending! I'll try to release the second part soon for you all.

I hope you enjoyed, remember to favorite and follow please!


End file.
